My Gift and My Curse
by Tiiyke
Summary: Birthday fic for: DracoBlitzen! Kai's been a bad submissive. Kai needs to be punished. And who better to punish him that our very own, Master Tala? Yaoi. Lemon. BDSM. R&R?


_Hai guys, so I'm sorry for not updating in so long on my chapter fic if you're reading that also,  
life's been rough,  
I've had a gazillion exams in the last few weeks,  
and I'm sorry._

_Anyways, here's a fic I wrote for my best friends birthday;  
I know it's early, but I had it done and I wanted to upload it now...  
So, yeah, happy birthday for whenever DracoBlitzen!  
_

**Warnings: Yaoi, Buttsecks, BDSM, whips, probable grammar and spelling mistakes  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tala or Kai, they belong to Takao Aoki - I worship this man.**

* * *

Kai crouched at Master Tala's feet, a spiked collar wrapped tight around his throat and the matching leash clutched in the redhead's hand. Kai was completely naked, bare of any covering besides the buttery-smooth strip of leather that marked him as Tala's pet. The blunette's garnet eyes trained on the elder Russian, who on the other hand, was stood straight backed, admiring the walls wearing tight black jeans, sexy knee-high boots and in his non-leash holding hand held a long, coiled whip and his chest bare, a single, black gold crucifix hung loosely around his neck.

They were the basement of their house Kai had bought with the inheritance money Voltaire had left him after the bitter man died. But the basement had a more erotic name. A name that was used that made the room better known. They were in Master Tala's dungeon.

Various 'torture' instruments lined the walls and floors: chains hung from the ceiling and stood on a wooden stand next to them was a cock-and-ball stock. A few feet away a whipping post stood up with handcuffs ready to be clutched tightly around Kai's wrists. A 'milking' station and adjustable benches, various paddles strewn across the room, whips, floggers and canes, electric wands and a few finely-honed knives. Kai bit his lip as he looked around the room and saw no ball-gags anywhere and blushed as he remembered what Tala had told him the last time he had been punished.

'**Little phoenix, the noises you make are so beautiful, so erotic, so wonderful. Why on earth would I put something in your mouth that would force you not to make such sounds? I find your moans, your screams, your whimpers and bleats such turn ons, they make my heart race. They make me want to make you make even more of those sounds. The noises show me how much you enjoy being fucked rough and tough. They show me how much you love being filled up by me. The noises show, prove to me that whatever I'm doing to you is right. They prove that I make you feel good, my precious little phoenix.**'

Kai looked up at Tala when the latter pulled on the leash and dragged him to sit in front of a well-sculpted rack that had straps hanging and dangling forlornly. Kai gulped. This would be where he would receive his latest punishment and his dick couldn't have been any harder at the thought of Tala being able to make him bend in ways that aren't normal.

"Get up," Tala's voice was soft but held great power; a strong voice that was used to give commands and having people follow said commands.

Kai began to rise immediately, looking up at his Master through long lashes and slate bangs. The room was dimly lit, the lights purposely low and shadows forever shrouding the already dark room in darkness.

"Kai, up on the rack," The phoenix complied, "Prepare yourself Kai," The redhead all but purred.

Kai scampered up on the rack, blushing a strong crimson as Tala let out a low chuckle as he saw the blunette's rock hard erection stood tall. Metal shackles clamped around Kai's ankles as Tala strode across the room and toward the wall that held the various 'torture weapons'. He took hold of a fairly fat electric wand and then walked back over to Kai who was looking down at the cement floor, his face on fire. Tala held out the electric wand and Kai stared at it before the redhead sneered and he yanked the wand from the elders' hand. He bit his lip once more and looked up at Tala, tilting his head to the side slightly in question.

"Yes Kai, dry thrust. No lubrication. You don't deserve it after all," Kai whimpered and Tala smirked, "No stretching either. Now shove that wand up your ass before I do," He all but growled, "And no crying noises until I'm in you."

Without a second thought, Kai drove the wand into his unprepared entrance, biting his lips tightly, hoping that the slight pain from his lips would redirect the pain from his lower area to another part of his body. Kai looked up at his Master through teary eyes, waiting for his signal before he could start to prepare himself for Tala, who was noticeably bigger than the wand. The nod came, sharp and stern. Kai pressed the button and the head of the wand started to vibrate and the tip slowly rising and sinking to and from the rest of the vibrating wand. Tala gave a grunt which told Kai that he should turn the vibrating up. And turn it up he did, to the highest setting.

"You need to prep Kai. You can't think you'll be loose enough for me just keeping that thing in one place do you?"

Taking a few deep breaths and exhaling each slowly, Kai started moving the object that was penetrating him slowly. Pulling it out and then pushing it back in. He angled the wand in different directions, stretching himself under the hungry gaze of the wolf.

"You know why you're being punished, right? It's for coming before I allowed you to last night during your spanking," And it was true, oh so true. Tala had laid Kai across his denim-clad lap and turned his ass a beautiful shade of red, almost as crimson as his exotic eyes. Unfortunately fro Kai, the friction of Tala's thighs rubbing against his cock combined with the delightful slap of his large hand had proven to be too much for the phoenix's young, pleasure-weak body.

Kai slowly nodded, answering Tala's question silently, "Okay then. You will take a whipping, purely because it pleases me. Feel free to cry out, but do not come until I say. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Tala's eyes locked onto Kai's, amused, especially when Kai's erection twitched in anticipation. The whip uncoiled slowly, a long, black, braided-leather tail that narrowed to a fine point. Tala cracked the whip experimentally. It whistled as it flew through the air gracefully before ending with a sick snap. A shudder rippled through Kai, and another wicked crack had him practically wriggling with impatience.

The whip me his skin, right on the ass, the tip curling around to smack his thigh in what felt like a sharp, stinging, leathery caress. First came a sharp sting before it faded into a harsh burning sensation. A moan tore from Kai's through as another strip hit him, right above the first whip mark. The same stinging and mind-numbing pain and pleasure surged through Kai's pale, lean body. Crack after crack after crack, all over Kai's needy body, and pre-cum leaked relentlessly down his twitching shaft. His breathing picked up, a harsh panting mixed with his thundering heart. The pains became sharper and sharper, until the blunette almost begged for his Master to stop. Instead, he gasped out,

"Please. Please! Please, please, please!"

Whether Kai was asking Tala to stop or continue, he really didn't know. Luckily, Tala kept whipping him mercilessly, and the next instant the pain was all gone. It felt like the younger Russian was floating outside of his body. The pleasure, and the over-whelming sense of peace over took him. What Tala would've seen was him suddenly relac, a euphoric expression on his face as his body finally transcended from the realm of pain, into absolute bliss. He'd keep Kai there with a few well-placed cracks, but all Kai knew was it felt like he was in heaven.

Eventually he came down from his high, what submissive's call, 'flying', because that's really the only feeling, the only word that can describe it. Tala untied Kai and helped him down from his place in the rack, he then soothed Kai's battered body, now that he could feel the fierce ache of the many pulsing welts, by running a damp cloth over ever millimetre of skin on his lean frame. Tala kissed the younger softly, and murmur about what a good boy he'd been, how proud he was of his. Kai's soul warmed and his heart swelled as happily as ever as the words of praise sent his still-not-having-release dick throbbing painfully.

And the wand in his ass probably wasn't helping with the desperate need to release.

"Please fuck me, Master Tala," Kai pleaded, only to be greeted with a smile.

"With pleasure, my little Kai, with pleasure."

Tala slid of his denim skinnies, and lubed himself up. He had no underwear of course, it wasn't a particularly needed thing when this torture was planned in his mind all day. And lube was always used after Kai had gone through a full-body session of punishment. Tala slowly pulled out the vibrating wand, switched it off and threw it somewhere in the room, not even flinching when it crashed into something. The redhead slowly slid into Kai's clenching entrance, inch by delicious and well needed inch, until he was fully-seated inside Kai, hips flushed against each other. It started as a gentle, steady pump that quickly escalated into a rough, angry thrusting as Kai softly gasped and choked for more. One of his hand crept round to his aching cock, grabbing a hold of it and pumping, teasing himself as he ran his thumb over his waterfall-like leaking tip. A mewl or pure ecstasy purred from the blunettes throat and he arched his back into Tala, sending his large length further into him, if that was even possible.

They rocked back and forth, Kai moaning and bleating like a whore while Tala growled into his ear, sucking, nipping and biting at the skin just below it.

A few more thrusts and Kai couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Master, please let me come!" Kai begged in a long, drawn-out and pleasure-filled moan.

A grunt came from the muscular body above and then Tala's sharp wolfish teeth sunk right into the conjunction where Kai's neck and shoulder met, biting down with such a force that blood was drawn.

With a scream-like-cry, Kai released into Tala's hand that had taken over once the blunette had begged for release. Seconds later, Tala growled out his own intense orgasm, filling Kai with his seed and once again, marking him as his. Tala cleaned them up and got Kai dressed.

Right before they went upstairs though, Kai looked back longingly at the now empty rack.

This is the Sub's gift and curse. Forever wanting, no _NEEDING_, more even when their bodies are done.

_This was Kai's gift..._

_This was Kai's curse..._

* * *

_So, did ya like it?_

_Did ya?  
Did ya?  
_

_Well I hope you did, it took me like,  
a long time to write,  
even with the spelling mistakes.  
_

_I currently have a headache, all my lights are off, I can't see my keyboard that well and I couldn't be bothered to proof read,  
Okay?  
_

_I'm sorry.  
_

_Hope you liked it anyway:)  
_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!**  
_


End file.
